Financial institutions which provide credit cards, debit cards, mortgages, brokerage accounts, and other types of accounts typically offer a number of different options for each type of account, each option having an associated set of terms or features. The terms or features may include, for example in the case of a credit card, the annual percentage rate (APR), the credit limit (also referred to as the “credit line”), the annual fee, the card design, and/or a rewards program. The account holder typically has no opportunity to negotiate or modify the terms of the account, but rather must accept the terms of an account as offered by the financial institution. If the account holder is dissatisfied with one or more of the terms, there is no effective means of modifying those terms. Accordingly, known methods and systems for providing accounts in some respects do not fully satisfy the account holders.